Fragrance samplers comprising a microencapsulated fragrance and at least one binder layer between two surfaces are well known in the industry. These samplers have become a common vehicle for advertising perfumes and other fragrances through inserts in magazines and the like. Use of these fragrance samplers has become objectionable to some consumers because many samplers have a tendency to prematurely release some fragrance. This premature emission may be due to accidental breakage of some microcapsules during the handling of the inserts or the magazines themselves, or may be due to the presence of non-encapsulated fragrance in the sampling device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,517 discloses the use of a base coating on a surface to be subsequently coated with a microcapsule-bearing layer. The base coating functions in part to control the rate and degree of penetration of liquid from the carrier for microcapsules into the underlying paper. Typically the base coating is softened by the carrier liquid of the capsule containing slurry as a means of controlling the bond strength within the sampling device. Preferred polymers to be used in the base coating are water-softenable or organic solvent soluble, as disclosed at column 5, lines 7-15.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,557 discloses a similar carrier activated base coating that is applied in a discontinuous pattern to provide separate areas of the sampler in which the capsules are ruptured when the piece is opened, as well as regions in which the microcapsules may be freely removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,136 to Chang, et. al. discloses a lipstick sampling device that is a three layered structure to deliver a small amount of lipstick to a potential customer. The construction comprises a carrier sheet, a window sheet and a cover sheet. The carrier sheet may be any film or sheet material, and is preferably paper that has an oleophobic impregnate or a barrier layer coated on one side. See column 3, lines 31-37 and column 5, lines 10-32.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,775 to Norbury, et. al. discloses a dry liquid applicator that is a support surface with a coating of relatively large microcapsules and with an overlay of a liquid permeable top protective layer. The bottom of the support surface is preferably not readily penetrated by the liquid in the capsules, and is preferably completely impermeable to the liquid. See column 2, lines 27-33.